


Trouble Now

by ghostofviper



Series: Hiromu Takahashi One Shots [11]
Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Multi, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 03:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15282474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: A new intern wanders into the wrong locker room





	Trouble Now

Miyuki Kato strolled along the backstage tunnels of the Tokyo Dome in a huddled group of three of the latest interns brought in by NJPW corporate. They were tasked with following the executives around and making sure their every need was met. To say it was exhausting was an understatement. It seemed these three men could do nothing for themselves and Miyuki and the other two interns were being run ragged. They were just about to be dismissed for lunch though, finally getting a break, as the executives were going into a closed meeting. 

As soon as they were excused the three hurried to the catering room, not knowing if their break would be 5 minutes or 5 hours. With plates for of food she sat at the table with the two other interns and they began eating quickly. As she ate Miyuki tried not to be intimated by the large men traipsing in and out of the room. Some taking up residence at the tables surrounding them, while some just grabbed food and left. Miyuki was fascinated. She didn’t follow wrestling and didn’t know who any of these people are. The only reason she had gotten the internship was because of her father’s influence, so this was a very eye opening experience. These men were all so loud and boisterous. Settling back to relax after she was done eating Miyuki’s attention was caught by a very attractive young man strolling into the room wearing the wildest ring gear she had seen yet with bold colors and red fur trim at the bottoms. He had a matching coat and black hair with bright red dyed throughout it. What really caught her attention was the little black and white stuffed cat he held in his arms. That had to be the strangest thing she had seen today by far.

Miyuki watched as the man grabbed a bottle of water and some breakfast bars all the while cradling the cat gently in his arms. While she couldn’t hear him, it appeared he was carrying on a conversation with the cat nodding or shaking his head on occasion. Miyuki couldn’t help but be intrigued finding herself rising to follow him as he skip walked from the room. She had to almost run to keep up with him, trying not to make it obvious that she was following him as he ducked around corners. Miyuki knew she had been caught out when he peeked back around a corner and sent her a megawatt smile before disappearing back around the bend. She had come too far now to back out so she continued on her path, curious about the man with the cat. She had a smile on her face as she followed him, certain she was being led on a wild goose chase as they seemed to be going in circles as he went through doors that led to more hallways that led to more doors. Miyuki was hopelessly lost and had lost sight of her tour guide as she went around yet another corner. Peering down the long hallways she was certain she wasn’t so far behind that he would make it out of the hallway, so the only option left was the door on the right. Picking up her pace Miyuki rushed through the doorway pulling up short when the hallway she had been expecting turned out to be a locker room. Sitting on top of a makeshift table with his back to the wall was cat man, the stuffed animal on the table next to him mimicking his pose.

“See Hiromu? I told you that you make good bait,” A masculine voice said from behind her, making Miyuki jump. She spun around eyes widening at the beautiful man who was leaning against the now closed door. 

“Bait?” She stuttered out making the man chuckle.

“Yes bait. He did lure you here didn’t he? Made you chase him all through the arena like a bitch in heat?” He mocked. “Made you barge right into our private locker room without so much as a courtesy knock. Well, guess what? You’re in trouble now.” He chuckled. 

“I’m sorry,” Miyuki apologized. “I didn’t know. I thought this was just another hallway. He had led me down so many and I was trying to keep up.” She trailed off as the man smiled coldly at her.

“And why were you so desperately following my friend?” He asked. 

“I, I don’t know.” She responded quietly, not really having an answer for him. She had felt almost compelled to follow the man she now knew as Hiromu. 

“What do you think Hiromu?” He asked. “Why do you think she followed you?”

Hiromu smiled, tongue darting out and licking his lips as he eyed her. “Well Seiya, I think she wanted to fuck me.” Hiromu said, dragging his eyes over her curves with a lecherous grin on his face as Miyuki spun back around to face him. Seiya moved away from the door, circling to the front of the intruder and giving her a thorough once over. 

“Is that true little one? Did you follow Hiromu in order to fuck him?” Seiya asked with a smirk. Despite the instant denial that sprang to her lips Seiya read signs of desire in her body language. From the shifting on her feet to press her thighs together to the parted lips and panting breaths. Deny it though she might, she was definitely into fucking Hiromu. And judging by the way her eyes darted over him, she wasn’t adverse to fucking Seiya either. 

“I don’t believe you,” Seiya said with a shake of his head. “You chase him through hallways, through the whole fucking arena and invade our personal space and you expect me to believe you don’t want his dick?” Seiya scoffed. “Bullshit.”

Miyuki’s eyes darted between the two men quite unsure how to handle the situation she had found herself in. She told herself she had only followed Hiromu because she was fascinated by the cat, but maybe; if she was being honest, she could admit that she had been attracted to him. 

“You’re amongst friends here beautiful girl,” Hiromu spoke up pausing at the snort that escaped from Seiya. “Okay, I’m your friend,” He amended. “Just admit you want me and I’ll make you feel so good.” Hiromu slid of the table to join Seiya in front of Miyuki casting a sideways glance at his friend. “If you want I’m sure Seiya will be happy to join in. Though he probably won’t be very nice about it.” Seiya didn’t bother rebutting that statement, simply nodding his head in agreement.

“Both of you?” Miyuki asked surprised, eyes darting back and forth between them. “At the same time?” She was scandalized yet intrigued at the same time. It wasn’t like anyone would know, and she may never have an opportunity like this again. Her morals were warring with her desires, her want for the two handsome men flooding her senses. 

“Yes!” Hiromu shouted excitedly moving behind her and placing his hand lightly on her hip. “It will be like good cop, bad cop. Only naked.” 

“Jesus Hiromu,” Seiya chuckled shaking his head at the man’s antics. “Let’s just fucking do this so I can get my dick wet.” He said dryly. 

“He’s the bad cop,” Hiromu whispered into Miyuki’s ear making her giggle as her eyes followed Seiya’s movements as he began stripping off his clothing revealing his muscular upper body to her view. She tensed when Hiromu’s hands reached to the top button of her blouse, nerves returning full force. 

“C’mon honey, let us make you feel good.” He murmured while Seiya rolled his eyes.

“Either get naked or get the fuck out.” Seiya said impatiently making Hiromu frown at him.

“Seiya-san, behave!” Hiromu chastised. “You’re going to ruin this.” Turning his attention back to Miyuki Hiromu kissed her ear softly, fingers playing with the button as he spoke to her. 

“I told you he’s an asshole.” Hiromu said. “But he’s an asshole that’s good at fucking. You won’t be disappointed. So what do you say princess, can I get you naked for us?” He cajoled, hiding his victorious smirk when she nodded yes.

“Bout fucking time.” Seiya mumbled, hands reaching for the buckle of his belt as he began stripping the remainder of his clothing off. Naked before her Seiya slowly stroked his cock as Hiromu undressed Miyuki, unbuttoning her blouse and sliding it off her shoulders then freeing her breasts from her bra and dropping it to the floor with the discarded shirt. Her skirt and panties soon followed leaving her naked to their gazes. Seiya moved towards a chair in the corner, sinking into its cushions and motioning to Miyuki to follow as Hiromu began stripping.

“Get on your knees. I want my cock down your throat.” He demanded smiling as she obeyed without hesitation. He grunted as his cock slid into her mouth, her tongue stroking the underside of his dick while Seiya leaned against the back of the chair arms spread on the arm rests as he enjoyed her talented tongue. “As shy as you were acting, you’re really good with your tongue.” He commented as he watched Hiromu approach her from the back. 

“Get your ass in the air sweetheart,” Hiromu said lowering himself onto his back as she got onto all fours. Once he was situated underneath her, Hiromu pulled her hips downwards until her pussy was at his mouth. Miyuki moaned as Hiromu’s tongue came in contact with her clit sensations of pleasure jolting through her body.

“Don’t forget about my dick.” Seiya reminded. “You don’t make me feel good, he doesn’t make you feel good.” 

‘That’s right baby, make Seiya happy and I’ll make you happy.” Hiromu promised before burying his tongue deeply inside her. Miyuki ground her hips down on his face as she concentrated on sucking Seiya deep into her mouth, bobbing her head along his length and working her tongue on his shaft as her little hands wrapped around the base of his cock and stroked it. When she was close to climax, hips bucking trying to create more friction Hiromu withdrew from her, making her whine around Seiya’s cock as he rose to his feet. 

“Your choice Hiro, you want pussy or mouth?” Seiya told his friend. Hiromu pursed his lips in consideration.

“Mouth first. Then pussy.” He said decisively after a moment’s thought. 

“Get up and get your pussy on my dick.” Seiya sharply commanded Miyuki who scrambled to her feet in front of Seiya. “Face out so you can suck Hiromu while I fuck you.” He told her, quickly settling her down on his cock once she was in position. “You so wet, Hiromu ate your pussy good, didn’t he?” Sanada asked as he pushed into her.

“Yes,” She moaned. “I want to come.” 

“Well see about that. You don’t get to come until we say so.” Seiya said before pushing her head forward to Hiromu’s waiting cock. 

Sounds of grunts and moans filled the room as Seiya gripped her hips, pounding up into her pussy which in turn forced her mouth down Hiromu’s cock as his hands tangled in her hair. 

“You’re right Seiya she is very good with her mouth.” Hiromu grunted as his hips thrust deep into her throat a smile appearing as she gagged a bit around him. “Use your tongue sweetie.” He told her easing out of her mouth. Her hands wrapped around his length holding him in place as she licked and kissed his cock swirling her tongue over his slit and popping the tip back into her mouth to deeply suck it. 

“I’m close Hiromu,” Seiya warned, a sheen of sweat appearing on his forehead as he held off his orgasm. 

“Switch her.” Hiromu said pulling his cock away from her. 

Miyuki quickly found her mouth back on Seiya’s cock tasting her own juices as Hiromu slammed into her from behind. Seiya’s hands buried themselves in her silky hair urging her to take him deeper as he approached his climax. Hiromu reached around her waist, pushing his fingers against her clit and rubbing roughly as he fucked her, catching the little bundle of nerves between his fingers and squeezing it, making her groan loudly around Seiya’s cock in turn making him moan at the vibrations.

It wasn’t long before Seiya was ready to come, having already been on the edge and with Miyuki moaning along his length he was ready to blow. Pulling out of her mouth he stroked his cock grunting as thick ropes of come blasted out, coating her cheeks and lips making her gasp in surprise. Rubbing his thumb over the tip he collected the last droplets and smeared them over her lips with a satisfied smirk before turning away and redressing as Hiromu approached his climax. As Seiya watched Hiromu gave a final thrust, stilling as his seed filled her pussy. With a content sigh he pulled out of her, wiping his tip on her ass before donning his own clothing and tossing her bra and panties to Miyuki.

Seiya gathered her clothes up in his arms, shoving the bundle at her and hustling her over to the door. “Better go get cleaned up before your boss starts looking for you.” He said with a smile pushing her clad only in bra and panties out into the hallway.


End file.
